nightmares and dreams
by kitiara1
Summary: it something i came up with out of boredom. Goten and Paris are getting married and just when Bra finds out that she is in love with him. is it a nightmare or reality? G/B. dont get mad at me if this turns out bad. i did it at 12:22 at night.


Tears formed in her cerulean blue eyes as Bra watched the couple at the alter say there vows

I don't own dbz or any of its characters. Hope you enjoy.

Tears formed in her cerulean blue eyes as Bra watched the couple at the alter say there vows. She wanted to go jump off of a cliff and die. She had realized something too late and it broke her heart in half to know it now. She had fallen in love with Goten. She watched as Paris and him smiled at each other and moved forward for a kiss that would bind them together. She didn't want to believe that she found love for the first time only to find it torn away from her grasp by some stupid model. She didn't want to believe that she didn't have a second chance. She could still remember the day he ran up to her and told her his happy news…

"Hey Bra!! Guess what?" Bra turned around to see a very happy Goten run up to her.

"Well, hey there Goten. What are you so happy about?" Bra said it with a smile of her own. She couldn't help but feel happy around the big lug. 

"I proposed to Paris and she said yes!" Bra's smile turned into something forced. Well, it was a smile but it didn't look like she was too happy. Goten seemed oblivious to this and ran off to go tell other people the 'good' news. It was then that she felt her whole world come crashing down. She fell in love she had realized. Now she was going to lose that love.

For the next couple of months she had been desperately trying to show him her feelings in hopes that he would break off with Paris. It didn't work in the least.

She found herself all to soon in some red spaghetti strapped formal dress and placed in the church next to Pan and her husband Trunks. She didn't want to be there. The only reason she was there was because it would hurt Goten's feelings if she weren't.

Bra cried out loud when their lips met and ran out of the church as fast as she could. She flew as fast as she could to the ocean and the high cliffs that overlooked the raging water. She stepped up to the edge and looked over it with tear blurred eyes. She closed them letting a few more tears escape her eyes before she stepped over and felt no ground under her feet anymore. She felt the air whistle by her until she felt a sharp pain, then nothing…

Bra gasped out loud when she woke up from her nightmare. She felt herself shaking all over with the strange feelings it had brought. She looked over at her clock and saw that it was 3 in the morning. She felt the need for water to cool her senses. The put on a silky baby blue rode and went down to the kitchen. When she got there she noticed the light was on and that someone was searching around the fridge. A face popped out of the fridge and looked at her. She giggled at the sight of Goten with his mouth full of who knows what. She vaguely remembers Trunks saying that he was spending the night. She walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a cup and filled it with ice water. Goten was now sitting at the table eating something she couldn't identify. _Mother must had made a cooking error again. She really should stay out of the kitchen_. Bra thought and smiled at him as she sat down. He looked across the table at her with a smile that would be attractive without the food in it. She giggled causing his smile to widen a tad.

"Goten, why aren't you in bed?" he swallowed the food that was in his mouth at th moment in order to answer her.

"I woke up from hunger. Why are you?" he asked looking into her soft cerulean eyes.

"I had a nightmare."

"What about?"

"Umm, it was of you and Paris getting married and me being in love with you at the time." He looked at her blankly for a moment then smiled.

"I hope the part about you being in love with me is true because I am in love with you." Bra's eyes widened and she smiled the biggest most love filled smile that ever camw across her lips.

"I do love you Son Goten." They both leaned over the table, their lips coming closer together…

Bra opened her eyes to find that she had been dreaming and cursed her luck. "Darn!! I was hoping the last was actually happening!" she pouted for a bit before she closed her eyes in hopes that she would dream up another like the last and that it would end up being actual reality.

Hope you liked it. I got bored and this was the result. Heheh… I love g/b pairings!


End file.
